


Wings Of Fire: The Lost City

by IcedKoi



Series: Wings Of Fire stuff [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Don't expect any canon characters, Lots of side characters, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Someone help CrashCourse, Yee Haw, help me, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedKoi/pseuds/IcedKoi
Summary: MistCatcher has always been curious about the tribes of Aarmands. But when she was reading a scroll from the palace's library, she ran across a tribe that she has never seen before. "VoidWings" was what they were called and the scroll says that they fled to another place. MistCatcher wants to find these dragons, so she takes a group of dragons from each tribe and sets out to find these "VoidWings."Will she find them? Or are they just a myth?
Series: Wings Of Fire stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617754
Kudos: 1





	Wings Of Fire: The Lost City

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be about the main characters, just so you can get a feel about who they are.

* * *

**Hornbill** \- Hornbill is a male RainWing with a bump on his nose. He got that bump from attempting to tree glide but failed miserably. His parents never taught him how. Horrible parents, I tell you! His neutral colours are bright green. His crest is a dull yellow and his horns and spikes are a very dark grey. His underbelly and wing membranes are light blue. He has a bandage on his tail from a SandWing stepping on it when he was little. Poor guy. He has a lot of friends, but they always say they're too busy to do anything, but they sleep the whole time. Hornbill is also very miserable. He's so negative, it feels like every plant around him wilts out of sadness.

 **Iguana** \- Iguana is also a male RainWing. He doesn't have any neutral colours. His colours depend on his mood, so I guess he never has a neutral mood. He's a spoiled child. He gets everything he could ever want. He also brags about everything that he gets. That's mostly why other dragons dislike him. He's the stuck-up of the group. He makes Hornbill even more miserable than he already is. If he was in a slasher movie, he'd be the one who would die first.

 **Terra** \- Terra is a female MudWing. She's quite old but happy. Everyone likes her attitude towards life. She has a daughter named Puddle. Terra is light brown and her crest is dark brown. Her horns and spikes are also dark brown. Her underbelly and wing membranes are an even lighter brown. She's also the most laid-back one of the group, but can be very motherly to the other dragons if they think of something stupid that she disagrees with.

 **Puddle** \- Puddle is the daughter of Terra. She's a curious little dragonet. She also loves puddles. Puddle looks exactly like Terra, but she has light blue marks all over her body, hence her name. She's the bean of the group. Everyone loves Puddle's optimistic attitude. If there's a sad dragon, Puddle will try to make them feel better! She always hangs around Hornbill.

 **Hyena** \- Hyena is a non-gendered SandWing. They're a light tan and their crest is a dark tan. The frills on their back are also a dark tan. They have black tattoos all over their body. Their underbelly is an even lighter tan. Their wing membranes are also a lighter tan. Hyena's horns and claws are black. They're usually very happy but can get upset very easily. No, Hyena doesn't have anger issues. They just get sad quickly.

 **Juniper** \- Juniper is a female SandWing. She's a yellowish colour with a brown crest and brown frills. She doesn't have any tattoos, but she's planning on getting more piercings. She has a gold nose ring and gold rings on her claws. She's very sassy. Iguana and Juniper get along awfully well with each other. Her underbelly and wing membranes are black. Juniper has anger issues. Severe anger issues.

 **Venus** \- Venus is a female SkyWing. She's light orange and her crest is a very dark orange. Her spikes, horns, and claws are dark grey. Not black, dark grey. Her underbelly and wing membranes are a light yellow. Her fire isn't as hot as other SkyWings. Some dragons just think she's Albino, but she isn't. Venus is also blind. Poor Venus. But she has a good sense of smell. Her wings are bigger than other Skywing's wings. She likes that about herself. Venus is afraid of water, though. She used to have a younger sister named Mercury. Mercury jumped in a lake and drowned. Poor Mercury.

 **Quartz** \- Quartz is a male Albino SkyWing. He worries too much. He is a very light red, almost white, with a light orange crest. He has no fire, only smoke. His underbelly and wing membranes are a very light tan. His horns spikes and claws are all black but fade to white. Quartz is very depressed because other dragons make fun of him, especially the SkyWings. Juniper makes him feel worse every minute of every day.

 **Albacore** \- Albacore is a male SeaWing. He's light blue with a silver crest. He has a yellow line on the side of his body, which makes him unique. He wears gold-rimmed glasses. His claws, horns, and spikes are a navy blue. The glow-in-the-dark scales on his body are a very light blue. His underbelly is also light blue. The webs in between his claws, his wing membranes, and the webs in between his spikes are indigo. He's missing one horn because he got in a fight with a GlassWing. That GlassWing now has his horn in a glass case for all of their guests to see.

 **Irukandji** \- Irukandji is a female SeaWing. She's the aunt of Albacore. She's a navy blue with a dark indigo crest. She has a gold nose ring and gold earrings. Her glow-in-the-dark scales are a light yellow. Her horns, claws, and spikes are black. Her underbelly, the webs in between her claws, her wing membranes, and the webs in between her spikes are light blue. She's a bit older than Terra. She's the motherly type. Even though she never had an egg herself, she knows how to be a good parent.

 **Dreamcatcher** \- Dreamcatcher is a female NightWing. She wears a tiny dreamcatcher as an earring, just to go with her name. She's black with a very dark blue crest. Her spikes, horns, and claws are silver. Her underbelly is a very light blue, almost white. Her wing membranes look like a blue and green galaxy. She worries a whole lot about the future, since she can see the future, and a lot of the paths are bad. She always tries to go on the good paths.

 **CrashCourse** \- CrashCourse is a male NightWing. He wears gold-rimmed glasses and always carries scrolls around. He's entirely black with a dark green crest. His horns, spikes, and claws are a dark grey, fading into white. His underbelly is a very light green, almost white. His wing membranes look like a green galaxy. He's probably the clumsiest dragon in the whole Wings Of Fire franchise. Like, holy cow, he bumps into everything.

 **Blizzard** \- Blizzard is a male IceWing. He's entirely white with a very light blue crest. His horns, spikes, and claws are black. His wing membranes and underbelly are also a very light blue. He has a giant cut along his tail from a SkyWing that was chasing him. Blizzard is usually very grumpy. He specifically has a disliking for Juniper and Iguana. I don't blame him, though. He wears 3 gold earrings in each ear.

 **Freeze** \- Freeze is a non-gendered IceWing, but their preferred pronouns are he/him. He's also entirely white, but he has black splotches all over his body. His crest is silver. His claws, horns, and spikes are also silver, but fading to black. His underbelly and wing membranes are light grey. He's Blizzard's sibling. He doesn't like Blizzard though. Blizzard makes fun of him for being "weird." Freeze likes his splotches. He thinks they're unique.

 **Aphid** \- Aphid is a male HiveWing. He's a yellowish orange with a black crest. His horns, spikes, and claws are a light grey. His wing membranes are clear and his underbelly is a light orange. He's always grumpy, no matter what. He has a strong hate towards SilkWings and LeafWings. He has a bunch of cuts and scars from war. He used to be a HiveWing soldier until he quit. He's a softy inside though.

 **Acari** \- Acari is also a male HiveWing. He's Aphid's older brother. He's orange with a black crest. His horns, spikes, and claws are also black. His wing membranes are clear and his underbelly is a light yellow. He's even grumpier than Aphid. He also used to be a HiveWing soldier, but now he's a general. He only has a strong hate towards LeafWings, because he has a small crush on a SilkWing. 

**Glass** \- Glass is a male SilkWing. His main scales are blue, but they melt into turquoise. His crest is dark blue and his horns, claws, and spikes are periwinkle. His wing membranes are all sorts of blue. His underbelly is also periwinkle. Glass has some glass claws, hence his name. But his parents named him after the Glasswing Butterfly. He was born with glass claws, but his parents never noticed them.

 **Saffron** \- Saffron is a male LeafWing. He's dark green with an even darker green crest. His horns, claws, and spikes are black. The webs in between his spikes, his underbelly, and his wing membranes are light green. He also has a bunch of cuts and scars because he got in a fight with a HiveWing. He specializes in poisons and potions, so he can use them on other dragons.

 **Nova** \- Nova is a female MistWing. She's entirely white with a dark purple crest. Her horns, claws, and spikes are black. Her wings membranes are like a blue galaxy and her underbelly is a light blue. She's the assistant Queen for the MistWings. If the Queen is on a mission, there's Nova, taking the throne for her. Nova is the caring, motherly type. She has a daughter named Athena.

 **MistCatcher** \- MistCatcher is also a female MistWing. She is entirely white with a dark blue crest. Her horns, claws, and spikes are white but fade into dark blue. Her underbelly is a light mint colour and her wing membranes are like a blue and green galaxy. She also has a crescent moon by her eye, showing that she's royal. She's the daughter of Queen Comet. MistCatcher is the worrying type.

 **Jasper** \- Jasper is a male GlassWing. He's a dark grey with a navy blue crest. His spikes, horns, and claws are a light grey. His underbelly is also a light grey. His wing membranes are a light blue. He's the quiet type. He usually never speaks, unless he is spoken to. He always sits by himself, away from the rest of the dragons. He was, after all, the only GlassWing who was willing to come with them.

 **ConeFlower** \- Coneflower is a female FrostWing. She's silver with a dark grey crest. The fur around her neck is also silver. Her claws, spikes, and horns are also dark grey. Her underbelly and wing membranes are light blue. She's best friends with Puddle. Puddle loves ConeFlower because of her positive attitude towards every situation.

 **Thalassomedon** \- Thalassomedon is a male SirenWing. He's grey with a dark purple crest. His horns, claws, and spikes are also dark purple. His underbelly and wing membranes are a light grey. He's very grumpy, most of the time. He hates being around other dragons. He hates happiness, too. Put him next to Puddle and he'll kill himself just to get away from her.

 **Titan** \- Titan is a male VoidWing. He's entirely black with a light blue crest. His horns, spikes, and claws are a light grey. His underbelly is also a light grey. His wing membranes look like the Milky Way. He doesn't live with the other VoidWings. In fact, he doesn't know where they live. Nobody does. Titan lives in the rainforest with the FruitWings. He is very anxious. He's also blind and he gets scared easily. He knows his way around the rainforest awfully well.

 **Moth** \- Moth is a female FrostWing/SilkWing hybrid. She looks sort of like a moth, hence her name. She's the one who guides Titan. Moth is entirely white with a light blue crest. The fur on her body is silver. Her spikes, horns, and claws are black. Her underbelly and wing membranes are light blue. She's very fluffy, so Puddle always sleeps next to her for warmth. Moth gets along with every dragon in the group. Even Iguana and Juniper.

 **Char** \- Char is a male SeaWing/IceWing/NightWing tribrid. He's entirely black with a silver crest. His claws, horns, and spikes are grey. His underbelly is light blue and his wing membranes are also silver. He's very grumpy. There is no happiness inside of him. Puddle cannot make him feel better. He's like the grinch in dragon form, but you just can't make his heart bigger. Puddle still tries to make him feel better though. Nobody knows why.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh, ew.
> 
> If you have any questions, please ask them. I don't bite.


End file.
